The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nephrolepis plant botanically known as Nephrolepis falcata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘VP004’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Miami Beach, Fla. in October of 2001. ‘VP004’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole-plant mutation of an unnamed plant of Nephrolepis falcata (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by division of the new cultivar ‘VP004’ was taken in October 2001 in Miami Beach, Fla. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.